If Things Were Different
by Emma Conners
Summary: What if Adam hadn't joined the Ducks? What if Coach Bombay wanted to keep his job and Adam stayed with the Hawks? This story starts at the beginning of where D3 begins, but they don’t know Adam. Now Adam’s been accepted to Eden Hall too. What will hap
1. First Day

Hey everybody~ this is a story about what would have happened if Adam had never joined the Ducks. What if he had stayed on the Hawks? This story starts out where the third mighty ducks movie starts. So if you see some lines being repeated, I'm not copying or anything, lol. It's just repeating itself. Sorry if I'm confusing you now, I'm kinda confusing myself. Lol, well enjoy. Luv, ~*Emma*~  
  
Also, right now it says drama/general, but that could change. I might add a little bit of romance or angst, not totally sure yet.  
  
Adam Banks sat in his father's car and fidgeted around nervously. "Adam, will you relax?" his father asked reading him. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I'm not so sure. I mean, do you remember that team? What if everybody hates me?" Adam asked.  
  
"They're not gonna hate you. That was years ago. They won't even remember you," his father, Phillip, tried to reassure him.  
  
Adam just laughed slightly. "Yeah right, they won't remember me. God I don't wanna do this."  
  
"Adam, listen to me. This is a very prestigious high school and they have a great hockey team. This is a excellent opportunity for you."  
  
"I know, I know," Adam mumbled in reply. Phillip pulled up into a parking lot and parked.  
  
"Here we are," Phillip said happily. "The Eden Hall Academy."  
  
"I can't hardly wait," Adam muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Now, come on. Dean Buckley is expecting you. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Phillip said glancing at his watch.  
  
"Dad, we're 30 minutes early," Adam said.  
  
"It's a good habit to learn to be places early Adam. You'll learn that someday. Now come on, let's walk around the campus."  
  
"Dad, no," Adam objected. "I don't think they'd want us to just wander through their school."  
  
"Come on. If you're going here, you'll need to know you're way around this place. It's huge." Adam just sighed and followed his father inside.  
  
"Why do I even have to meet with the dean? I'm already in, I don't see the point," Adam complained.  
  
"Knowing the dean will be beneficial in your years to come at the school, trust me Adam."  
  
They walked around for about twenty minutes, and then they waited outside the Dean's office. He opened the door with a large smile on his face. He seemed to be a very nice man from his looks and facial expressions.  
  
"Hello Mr. Banks. And you must be Adam. If you'll just come in my office and have a seat. Mr. Banks, you're welcome to come too."  
  
"Dad, it's okay, I'll be out in a little while," Adam said to stop his dad form following him in. Phillip just smiled.  
  
"I'll meet your right here, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Adam said as he watched his dad walk off and then entered the Dean's office and looked around. It was very large, very decorated, and very professional.  
  
"So Adam, you play hockey?" the dean asked sitting down at his desk.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How long have you been playing?"  
  
"About eight years."  
  
"Wow, that's great. Well, we're holding tryouts on the first day of school. You'll either be playing for the varsity team or the junior varsity team. But from what your dad has said, I'm confident you'll make varsity." The dean continued to ask him questions. Questions mostly about the courses he wished to take and such. After about thirty minutes, he was finished. "Well, everything here looks great. I guess I'll see you again in a week when school starts," the dean said smiling.  
  
"Thank you for meeting with me," Adam said shaking his hand.  
  
"My pleasure," Dean Buckley said escorting Adam out. Adam saw his dad sitting on a nearby bench. "Phillip, you're son is everything you said and more."  
  
"Thank you," he said proudly.  
  
"So we'll see him soon and his schedule should be arriving in the mail shortly."  
  
"Thank you for your time," Phillip said thanking him once again. The dean gave a quick wave as Adam and his dad headed off.  
  
"You didn't even thank him," Phillip said, looking shocked.  
  
"Dad, I did thank him. I thanked him in the office," Adam said in his defense.  
  
"What did he ask you?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Oh, stuff," Adam replied.  
  
"Adam, you truly need to improve your vocabulary. Could you be a bit more specific?"  
  
"He didn't really ask many questions, he just told me a bunch of stuff about the school. He said that I could be put on either varsity or JV, it depends. And then he was talking about classes and stuff. And then he asked me a few questions and that was it," Adam explained.  
  
"Well, I'm glad everything went fairy well."  
  
The Next Week  
  
It was the first day of school. Adam entered the auditorium and looked around for a place to sit. He didn't have any friends at this school, he didn't even know anyone. He eyes searched around until he saw a group of guys with letter jackets. Assuming it had to be one of the two hockey teams, he walked over and sat down by them. A boy with brown hair turned to him. "You new here kid?"  
  
"Yeah. My name's Adam. You guys are on the hockey team, right?"  
  
"Yeah we are."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm trying out today."  
  
"Which team are you planning to be on?"  
  
"Hopefully varsity."  
  
"Good. I'm Scooter, and this is Cole and Riley. Guys guys," Scooter said trying to get their attention. "This is Adam, he's trying out for the team today."  
  
"Really? So Adam, have you heard anything about this new JV team?" Riley asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Well, yes actually. The ducks, I played against them in the pee wees," Adam said and then thought about the stupidity of his statement. Why was he bringing up the pee wees?  
  
"They got scholarships, all of em," Riley said.  
  
"Yeah, and they're gonna ruin our school," Cole added. Just then, a girl and four boys sat in front of them. Riley tapped Cole on the shoulder and whispered what looked like, 'it's the JV team.'  
  
"Ya know what? You ducks don't belong here at Eden Hall," Riley began.  
  
Please tell me what ya think! Was this a good idea or did I just have way too much coffee? Lol, so honestly tell me. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Tryouts

Wow! Thanks a lot for all the reviews, I wasn't expecting so many. I really appreciate them, here's chapter 2. ~*emma*~  
  
"What?" Russ asked turning around angrily.  
  
"Hey, easy Russ," Dwayne said stopping him. "They prolly just think we're someone else. I'm Dwayne, we're the new hockey team," he said extending a hand. "And you are..."  
  
Cole spit the gum out of his mouth and put it in Dwayne's hand as Riley replied, "Varsity, the only hockey team. State champs. Ya know, my little brother lost his JV slot when they brought you yo-yos in here."  
  
Adam sat there quietly. He didn't remember any of these people being on the ducks, they must have gotten some new players. But they seemed fairly nice, and Adam couldn't help but feel a little bad for them.  
  
"Probably wasn't good enough," a pretty girl with blondish-brown hair replied confidently. Riley leaned forward to her and pointed to a man in a black suit.  
  
"See that's my dad. He's gonna get the board to revoke your scholarships. Just you wait," Riley said coldly.  
  
"That's your dad? Nice outfit, did it come with a yacht?" Russ asked sarcastically. The other four people sitting by him just snickered as his comment.  
  
They only had to wait a little longer after that until Dean Buckley began his speech. "Since it's inception in 1903, Eden Hall Academy has taken great pride in it's illustrious tradition of excellence. Yet, as we approach the coming millennium, we dare not shrink from the specter of inevitable change." His speech continued to drag on. "Thus myself, the board, Tom Riley of the alumni association, and varsity Coach Wilson who has lead us to ten consecutive state championships." There was applause from everyone, especially the varsity team. "We've all made a change for the future. And so today, after much debate on both sides, we proudly open our doors by a full scholarship to a truly gifted group of student athletes. And so will you please join me in giving a big warrior welcome. The gold metal winner," Dean Buckley was cut off by an abrupt noise from behind him.  
  
The curtain from behind him was pulled down by something and then it was removed to reveal a group of students. They all had looks of complete shock on their faces and seemed speechless. One of the students in the front had a jersey that said 'Ducks' and was mostly green, which Adam recognized as the same on they had in the pee wees.  
  
"Hi," the boy with the jersey spoke up. "We're the ducks." The whole auditorium filled with laughter.  
  
Adam laughed along with the varsity team. "What losers," he mumbled. They were even dumber than he had remembered them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first day seemed to pass quickly. Most of his teachers just discussed the material they would be teaching in the class and the expectations of the students. When the day was finally over, Adam raced over to the ice rink. He quickly changed into his hockey gear and skated onto the ice. Two men, one who he recognized as Coach Wilson from the assembly, were standing on the ice discussing something.  
  
"You here for tryouts?" Coach Wilson asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Adam replied.  
  
"You're the first one here, you can wait over on the bench," he instructed. Adam did as he was told.  
  
After about 10 minutes, the rest of the varsity team was on the ice warming up. There were three other players on the bench next to him, who were also trying out. Finally, Coach Wilson signaled for the four players to come out onto the ice.  
  
"I'm Coach Wilson, coach of the varsity team," he said loudly. "This is Coach Orion, he coaches the JV team. Now Coach Orion has just informed me that the JV team's rooster is already full. The varsity team lost one player this year, so there is one open position. Now, are any of your trying out for goalie?" No one said anything. "Good, because we already have two goalies. Okay, now, varsity team, split up into your usual two scrimmage groups. Can I have Banks and Pando on one side and Fullar and Stover on the other side? And Banks and Stover, you take the face off."  
  
Adam wasn't nervous at all. He had been playing forever and these other three players didn't seem like much competition at all. Adam skated over to take the face off. Coach Wilson blew the whistle and Adam knocked his opponent down and took control of the puck. He skated past three varsity players and faked out the goalie. He grinned, admiring his perfect shot and looked over at the coaches. Coach Wilson was writing something on a clipboard while Coach Orion was just observing the players.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of scrimmaging, Adam had scored another goal, and had two stopped by Scooter. He was still pretty confident considering the other three players hadn't scored any goals. Coach Wilson showed Coach Orion something he had written on his clipboard and Coach Orion nodded.  
  
"Okay, to start off, all of you are excellent hockey players. But we felt that there was one of you had a little more determination than the rest. And after talking to Coach Orion, we have selected Adam Banks to be on the varsity team. Thank you to everyone who tried out though, you were all great," Coach Wilson said.  
  
The varsity team began to congratulate Adam and Scooter even gave him a high five. "You'll fit in great," Riley said.  
  
"Okay Adam, we'll have your jersey ready for you next practice," Coach Wilson said.  
  
"Thanks," Adam replied.  
  
"All right now, scrimmage some more," Coach Wilson instructed blowing his whistle. They continued to scrimmage for about thirty minutes or so, until they saw the JV team enter.  
  
Riley and Cole skated over to where Scooter and Adam were. "My dad said it was all just a publicity stunt but it's gonna wind up killin the school's reputation," Riley said.  
  
"Yeah," Cole agreed. "Them rejects shoulda stayed on their own side of the tracks."  
  
"Those rejects genius," Scooter corrected him. "Besides we don't have tracks Cole. You see there's no trains, therefore no tracks. Do ya get that?"  
  
"Well they should stay out of our school. Don't get smart with me goalie," Cole said becoming frustrated.  
  
"Come on Scooter, you know better than to confuse Cole, we're on the same team," Riley spoke up.  
  
Adam didn't say anything, just stood there listening to them.  
  
The JV team started to walk out onto the ice when Riley got up in their face. "If it isn't Captain ducky," he said grabbing one of the player's jersey.  
  
"Get your hands off him," a taller boy with a bandana spoke up, pushing Riley's hand away from the other boy.  
  
"Oh look, a bash brother. I'm so scared," Cole said sarcastically.  
  
"Break it up. Come on men, let's go," Coach Wilson said coming between them. The varsity team skated off the ice.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad I'm not on JV," Adam said to himself.  
  
Hey, I just wanted to say that right now this story might not seem much different from the third movie, but it will take a lot of different turns and end up to be totally different. Woah, I just used the word different three times, didn't I? I really need to improve my vocabulary. Lol, well, thanks for reading! 


End file.
